I'm Yours, Para Siempre
by TheArceist
Summary: Nate is from Spain. He moved to Aspertia City at age fourteen. Rosa likes the unknown. That could play into Nate's favor. VisorShipping Nate/KyouheixRosa/Mei. This is my first fic, so reviewers are more than welcome to suggest a direction for the plot.


I'm Yours, Para Siempre

Arceist: Hey everyone, I am a rookie here. Gonna attempt a little VisorShip from Kyouhei/Nate's point of view. I'll start with a little exposition, in which I will characterize the main protagonist, Nate, and we meet his new friends. A special thanks to Gamefreak, Nintendo, et al for making the games that molded my childhood and continue to raise me to this day. I just started Black 2 and it's beautiful!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Pokémon right now.

It started about two years ago, the day I arrived in Aspertia. What a beautiful city. It was nothing like my native Spain, but I had this feeling of adventure when I first walked around to explore. Of course, the first person I see is a tall, gorgeous brunette with sky blue eyes. I was born in Córdoba, home of most beautiful girls in Europe, but I had never seen anything like her. I really hoped I wasn't staring. For some reason, she stopped me as we were about to pass each other on the main pedestrian street.

"Hi, I'm Rosa. What's your name?" She extended a hand, and I took it kindly. I thanked Arceus I had done well in English classes back home.

"My name ees Natán. But pleace, call me Nate." I said in my then-bad Spanish accent, which she giggled at.

"I like your accent, Nate. Are you from Unova?" she said with a smile. This girl was pretty _and_ energetic. I hoped I could keep up with her in my crappy English.

"No, I am from eh-_España_. I just got here five hours ago. Jour name sounds Spaneesh, are jou from Spain too?" I returned her smile, remembering a girl from school back home with the same name name. She wasn't nearly as pretty as this Rosa, and the former was a bitch and a half, too. I would have been more than happy to replace that old Rosa with this one.

"No, my family is all from Hoenn, but I was born here in Aspertia City. My parents just chose the name Rosa for me. So what do you think of your new city so far?" She asked, perfect white smile brightening up the already sunny day.

"It feets you well. And eef everyone ees nice like jou, I theenk I'll be happy here" I replied with a little laugh. She returned this generously. "How old are jou?"

"I'm fifteen, you?"

"I'm steel fourteen. What jear are jou in for school? My mother told me I start tomorrow in Jear Nine, whatever that means." I really hoped she was in my class.

"I'm in Year Nine too! It's the first year of 3rd School, which is like high school in other places. We have two more years until we graduate" she said with energy, which was becoming contagious. "Where are you headed to?"

"My mother said that there was a beautiful observation point on the north side of the ceety, so I was going to go there. What about you?" For some reason, I was actually interested in her answer to my question. Was it because she was cute?

"Nowhere in particular. Would you mind if I came along? I can show you some cool places on the way, maybe help you meet a few people" she said with that sweet, perky smile.

"That would be pehrfect" I replied, and off we went towards the observation point.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Nice to meet you, Nate. My name is Hugh" an incredibly tall kid with puffy blue hair said to me with his arm out, and I shook it. He and I both had very firm, direct handshakes. And he appeared to know Rosa very well, as they hugged tightly. Lucky.

"So Nate, how do you like it in Aspertia City so far?" he asked with a hint of what appeared to be condescension, but I disregarded it.

"Ees nice. Beautiful town jou have here" I replied, almost certain that the kid would make fun of my accent, but that did not happen. After spending time in a school full of stuck-up douchebags, I was impressed and surprised by the geniality of the first two young Aspertia City residents I had met.

We talked a little longer, then Rosa guided me towards a large building that looked like a science lab. A pretty blonde of about sixteen with emerald green eyes walked out of the building briskly, as if in a rush, but she stopped and greeted Rosa with a friendly hug. Damn, people were friendly to each other.

"And what is your name?" the blonde asked kindly.

"My name ees Nate. And yours? I see jou know Rosa" I replied.

"I'm Bianca, it's a pleasure to meet you. And yeah, Rosa and I have been good friends ever since I moved here from Nuvema Town two years ago. She was my first friend, and now she's my closest!" she said excitedly as she high-fived Rosa. "So what do you for fun, Nate?"

"I play the… basketbol" I replied.

"Ooh, I bet you're in really good shape!" Bianca replied excitedly again. I saw Rosa shoot her a look that said "seriously?"

"Yeah, I guess jou could say that." If only these girls knew how hard I went at the gym back home, and how hard I planned to go once I got the equipment set up at home. I was most definitely in good shape.

"Alright, Nate. Let's go to the lookout point! It's the greatest thing about Aspertia City" Rosa said quickly as she touched my shoulder to get me to follow her. I waved at Bianca and off we went.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thees view ees eencredible" I said as we leaned against the rail admired the lovely mountains of Route 19. It was late spring, so the range was covered in a green blanket of lively trees.

"Did you have anything like this back home?" Rosa asked as she inched a little closer. I was quite okay with that.

"No, all we had were beautiful beaches. That wasn't my accent that time, I promise. I mean beaches weeth like sand and ocean" I said reassuringly as she laughed, shining pearly whites reflecting the sun.

"You're funny, Nate. I like you. Friends?" She said as she offered her hand. I took it in mine, amazed at how delicate and soft her hand was, and kissed it like a true gentleman.

"Why leemit ourselves there?" I asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arceist: Whew. That was a fun one to write. No idea why I chose Nate to be Spanish, considering that Rosa's name is from _Spanish. _Next chapter will bring us up to the present day, with more development of the main NatexRosa and a little dash of HughxBianca. Please rate and review!


End file.
